The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus, a mode setting apparatus, and a reproduction method.
There are various types of reproduction apparatuses for reproducing content data stored on an optical storage medium, such as a BD (Blu-ray Disc), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), and a CD (Compact Disc), and of recording apparatuses for recording content data on such storage media.
Moreover, there are various standards (profiles) for those optical storage media, such as Profile 1.1, Profile 2.0 and Profile 5.0, as standards of BDs. Profile 1.1 offers a function named as Picture-in-Picture and a function named as Bonus View including Virtual Package. Profile 2.2 offers functions named as BD-J Network Access (Blu-ray Disc Java, a registered trademark) and BD-Live including Progressive Playlist. Profile 5.0 offers functions called Stereoscopic 3D. In addition to these standards, new standards are introduced according to need.
The standards listed above are defined for BDs, not for reproduction and recording apparatuses therefor. Therefore, these BD reproduction and recording apparatuses are produced so as to be compatible with the standards listed above irrespective of the use of these apparatuses.
However, BD profiles listed above include functions unsuitable depending on the use of BD reproduction or recording apparatuses, or functions not so used often. For example, in the case of in-vehicle BD reproduction apparatuses, in general, these in-vehicle apparatuses are equipped with a display screen smaller than home-use apparatuses. Therefore, for example, when content data is reproduced by those in-vehicle apparatuses by using Picture-in-Picture, it may happen that characters and images cannot be fully displayed on the small screen, so that a user cannot recognize the characters and images.